Were Still Here
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: He never wanted to go, yet he's always dragged. WXOC Song-fic One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Not Mine T_T

We're Still Here

By: Flora Takashimi

He stood in the corner of the auditorium, his tie undone and hands in his pockets. He tilted his head back and sighed. He had no care to come to this year's prom, yet as always, he was dragged along. _Probably as some sick joke_ he thought bitterly, _after all they always question it, question me. They should know better than to ask by now,_ he shot a quick look to his right as she too sighed. Her dress was wrinkled from sitting on the hard plastic chair for over an hour now, _question us. _She tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile while running her hands over the wrinkles on her black strapless dress. _As if we're some puzzle, some exiting pastime, and all the things they say. _Another song started up and the dancers continued to dance, shooting glances at the couple in the corner from time to time. He snorted and ran his hand threw his hair; _they don't know me, and they never will._

I am a question to the world,  
not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
and I'll never be what you want me to be.

A couple caught his eye, as they twirled around in front of them before merging with the crowd of dancers. _They don't understand. How can I expect them too? _She made a slight comment about being thrown away in favor of more appealing people, he just nodded his head and said he agreed. A few of the dancers stopped and came to stand near them, muttering something about learning to dance or school dances, he really didn't care. She stood up as they left and positioned herself closer to him, _completely ridiculous_, she thought as the song changed again. Once again they disappeared as everyone danced, _except us,' cause we're not here, they don't know us. _

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

He placed a rough hand on her waist shot her a rare smile, his thoughts turning to a less bitter side. He asked her softly if she would like to dance, she laughed a little; her delicate hand pressed over her mouth, but nodded her head anyway. He took her other hand and pulled her forward to the dance floor, looking back over his shoulder, avoiding other couples. The song changed to one of their favorites, and he pulled her close as she put her head on his shoulder. They danced, caught in the moment that was just theirs and no one else's. _How can they ask us to change, when they're the ones that stay the same, _he thought resting his chin on her cheek.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up into his kind eyes. Most wouldn't know his kindness just by looking, but she knew. She drew her hand slowly from his shoulder to his chest, palm flat, and fingers spread, loving the feeling of his shirt under her fingers. He hummed the song softly, knowing that to her he was singing. They could hear the whispers from all around them as they danced. He noticed the couple from earlier dance closer to them. The man gave him a brief thumbs up, and he scowled. She tightened her grip on his hand for a moment, a sign of silent comfort. Getting it in his mind to ignore them, _I know who I am, so does she,_ he thought briefly.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

The song ended and he slowly led her away from the dance floor, back to their corner. The lights shined brightly on them for a moment accenting the red in her dress and hair, he ran his finger along a line of red on her waist. She stood in front of him now, making small talk, feeling criticized under the observant eyes of the dancers. He silently cursed as the songs ended, and the principal waltzed up to the stage, planning to announce this year's prom king and queen. The cheers grew louder with every second of anticipation the dancers felt. They heard a cry of silence echo threw the gym, nothing new there._ Cause they stay the same. _He laughed at the irony as the couple walked up to the stage to receive their crowns. The dancers dissipated after they walked off stage, no one cares to stick around now, he told her ushering her to the door. Not once they're defeated, was her soft reply.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
but I'm still here.

They met the couple at the bus as they walked hand and hand outside, giving a brief comment of congratulations. The couple and some of the other dancers were planning to stay over at her house. She seemed to be against this idea, but solemnly agreed any way. It was no surprise they sat up talking as the other dancers slept, too much dancing she said between silent laughs. Lucky us, he respond kissing her cheek, her hand squeezed tightly in between his own. She rested her head tiredly against his, he laughed as she told him to shut it, before telling him about the newest rumor. _I can be me_ he thought as she poked him in the nose and telling him to sleep, he gave a slightly mumble of compliance before shutting his. They lay there silent, sleeping dancers surrounding them, thinking.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
while I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

He played with the ruffles of her dress as she lay there smilingly asleep, her head on his chest, her hand playing with the buttons of his shirt. Faker he whispered close to her ear, her soft laughter was the only response he got. Shouldn't you be sleeping, he spoke again, she shrugged her shoulders, causing her hair to fall into her face, probably was her response this time. He swept his hand slowly across her face, pushing the hair back behind her ear, mumbling something incoherent. She said something about sleeping again before drifting off, pushed closely to his body.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

He woke several hours later to soft movement beside him, and opened his eyes. He noticed she was nowhere to be seen. He called her name softly, rising up onto his elbow; he heard a soft hush come from the other room. She walked back in, side stepping the sleeping bodies of the dancers, glass in hand. I'm still here, she spoke firmly, and handed him the glass before sitting down next to him. He said he knows, he just wanted to make sure she didn't fall in the toilet; she glared at him profusely for that. She lied down again and pulled him down with her, apparently deciding it was pointless to be mad at him. He laughed softly and gave her an apology before wrapping his arms around her.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.

I'm still here, he told her softly, and pointed to the window, where the rising sun could be seen. She told him she knew and stroked one of the red streaks that were illuminated by the sunrise. He just pulled her closer, and closed his eyes, as she continued stroking his hair; she softly said that they should dye Layla and Will's hair while they slept. Warren Peace laughed before drifting off to sleep, her laughter stopped when she noted he was sleeping. Flora sighed and briefly kissed his cheek before going back to sleep. The last thought in her head was _I'm still here._

A/N: This didn't turn out exactly like I planned it, but I still like it. This song is very personal to me and I'm glad that I could incorporate it into something else I love. Please Review. By the way, I own NOTHING.

Song: I'm still here

By: John Rzeznik


End file.
